


Loner

by Micky_Valeska



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, I don't have a clear outline for this yet but I'm hoping to get my ideas down, Josh is 15, M/M, Tyler has depression, Tyler is 16, Tyler is lonely, Tyler's family might be in future chapters of I continue, Tyler's whole town is mean to him, and Josh's, everyone in town hates him, except when a new boy moves in, leave feedback if you want me to continue ily, new boy in down au?, so far this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_Valeska/pseuds/Micky_Valeska
Summary: Tyler has depression, and is extremely lonely, that is, until a new boy arrives in town.





	Loner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I haven't wrote Tyler or Josh before, but this was fun! So far this is just a drabble, but leave feedback, and tell me if you would like me to write more, ❤️!

Tyler sat there, his legs tucked into his knees. Tears on his face. Loneliness seeping into his bones.

It felt like forever since he had a friend, actually, since he had a real friend. Everyone he loved betrayed him. 

He had no purpose. No one. He had no one. 

He lived in a quiet town, so what did he expect? No one moved in or out. The people who lived here were icy cold. Everyone brushed past him, sometimes even giving him a dirty look.

He spent most of the time in his house, and on his porch. 

The old wood pieces slowly wearing away, the rickety see through door, the bench far to the right. It was a second home to him, on rainy days he would sit outside and look into the house across. 

Nobody occupied the place. 

Until, one day. It had been rainy, just how he loved the weather. He sat looking across the street, in his khaki shorts, and a oversized black hoodie. 

Something out of place was happening, a moving truck parked right up to the unoccupied house. A boy, and two adults jumped out of the truck. 

A rare sight, a very rare sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindness is the best policy, leave me some feedback! Have a good day ❤️


End file.
